


Stay Out of the Carpool Lane

by nothfan



Category: Blossom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Another of my older stories originally posted at LJ Spanking World. TV series Blosson, Joey gets into trouble yet again. Contains spanking of a 16 year old by his Dad.





	Stay Out of the Carpool Lane

Stay out of the Carpool Lane

Oh Jezz he’d really done it this time, his dad was gonna kill him. He’d probably be locked in his bedroom until he left for college. And he had a date on Friday night with Barbie; reality began to sink in a little bit. If he was grounded it meant no girls! Joey dropped his head into his hands and started sobbing loudly.

Musician Nick Russo drove to the police station to collect his 16 year old son Joey. He’d received one of the calls he dreaded most, the police calling him to collect his son. At least it wasn’t too serious this time, just his idiotic younger son Joey caught driving in the carpool lane with just a blow up doll for company. The call had still scared him just the same, even though Anthony had been free of his drink and drugs problem for over four years. He never wanted to get another call from the police about any of his children ever again. He needed to have a serious talk with Joseph.

Nick heard his son before he saw him and hurried to find out what was wrong. As soon as he saw his Dad Joey was out of his chair propelling himself into his dad’s arms. Nick grabbed his son and held him against his chest and tried to sooth his.

“Calm down Joe, its okay I’m here now,” he looked across at the approaching officer for some explanation of what was going on.

“I just need you to sign some forms and pay the fine and you can take him home. Please take him home,” the man pleaded as he shoved some paperwork in Nick’s direction.

Nick finally got his son quieted down and into the car and belted in. He’d almost forgotten he was meant to be angry with the boy.

Joey busied himself drying his eyes on the sleeve of his baseball jacket and then looked across at his dad “I’m sorry dad; I’ll never do it again.”

“We’ll talk when we get home Joe.”

Oh Jezz, Joey thought as he sniffled some more.

Once they arrived at home Joey trailed his father into the house and as soon as they were in the living room said,

“I know, Im grounded, I’ll go to my room.p,” And was about to do just that.

Nick caught his son by the arm and yanked him back towards him.

“Sit here on the coach with me Joe; we need to have a talk.”

“Oh Jezz,” Joey groaned as he was led to the couch and they sat down.

“You disobeyed me again Joe, I told you not to pull that stupid stunt in the carpool lane and you promised you wouldn’t. And did you keep your promise?”

“No Dad.”

“And how long do you think it’s gonna take you to pay off that $240 fine in kid money?”

“I don’t know dad.” Joey answered with a whine.

“What am I gonna do with you son?”

“Send me to my room? That what you usually do Dad,”

“No Joe I think we need to try something different.”

“You’re not gonna make me go and live over the garage with Tony are you Dad?”

Nick gave an involuntary shiver at that idea.

He and his ex-wife had always been quite liberal parents as far as corporal punishment was concerned. But maybe a trip over Dad’s knee would get Joey’s attention. He took a firm grip on his sons arm before he spoke again.

“I’m going to give you a spanking Joe.”

“Whoa!” Joey yelped, eyes going wide with shock.

“Joe, I want you to stand up and take you pants down. Okay?” Nick told his son in a calm firm voice.

“Whoa.” Joey bleated but didn’t move to get up.

Nick could see that he’d have to help move things along, so stood up pulling Joey with him. Then he reached and unsnapped the button on his son’s jeans and pulled them down a little way. Then he sat back down and tugged Joe back into a sitting position next to his.

Nick patted thighs, “I want you over my knee now son.”

Joey shook his head.

Nick reached out and grabbed a handful of T-shirt and yanked Joey into position over his knees.

As Joey’s stomach made contact with his dad’s lap he realised it wasn’t some weird nightmare, his dad was really going to spank him. In a panic he started to struggle.

Nick pulled his son in tightly to his chest and kept a firm hand around his waist and with his free hand he shoved Joe’s jeans down.

“Please Dad don’t spank me! I’ll be good from now on I promise. I won’t disobey you again. Pleeese Dad!”

Nick paused as he listened to his son’s cries and thought back on all the stupid things the kid had done over the past few years and all the broken promises. He should have realised a long time ago that the punishments that worked on his other two kids just didn’t work with Joe. He needed to get it right this time; Joe wasn’t going to be a kid much longer. Joe didn’t have a malicious bone in his body but he really did need to learn some common sense.

He knew that his kid was going to be very vocal so Nick steeled himself not to waver in what needed to be done. He gave the underwear clad butt across his knee four solid smacks and as expected the smacks were accompanied by howls from his boy.

“Why am I giving you this spanking Joe?” he asked

“Because you’re mean,” Joey sobbed.

Nicked laid down two more swats to his son’s bottom.

“Noo Dad that hurts, stop.” Joey pleaded but his dad wouldn’t listen and smacked his thighs too.

“Please Dad; I’m sorry I drove in the carpool lane when I promised I wouldn’t.” Joe cried.

Nicked stopped spanking, “Is this ever going to happen again young man?”

“No Dad, I swear I’ll be good from now on.”

“I hope you mean that Joe because I don’t want to have to spank you again, but I will if I have to.”

“I promise I won’t disobey you again Dad. Can I get up now Dad, please?” Joey whined.

“Lets see now young man, you got pulled over by the police and cost me $240 in fines; do you think you’ve been punished enough?” Nick asked his boy.

Joey didn’t need to consider the question, “Yes Dad, pleeese?”

“How old are you Joe?”

“16” Joey replied suspiciously.

“Well I think that sounds like a good number of spanks and by my counting you have eight more to come,” Nick added.

“No! Dad! I said I was sorry.”

“And the last eight will be on your bare butt, I want you to realise how disappointed I am in what you did.”

Joey didn’t have anything coherent to say in reply, he howled and started struggling again.

It didn’t take much effort to get his sons boxers down and after securing the boy against his chest again Nick continued with the spanking. He gave attention to Joe’s sit spots and thighs and finished with a couple of hard spanks to the centre of his son’s butt.

Joey buried his face into the cushions on the couch and cried hard and just hoped it would be over soon. And then it was over and he felt his boxers go back up and that made him cry out in pain and misery.

Nick eased his son off his knee and upright on the coach again, and then he helped Joe wriggle his jeans back up. That movement brought another burst of sobs from his kid and Nick fought down feelings of guilt at seeing the boy so distraught. He pulled Joey into a hug and let him cry out against his shoulder.

“You okay Joe?” Nick asked when the sound of crying had stopped.

Joey looked up at his Dad,” I guess so. I’m sorry that I disappointed you dad.”

Nick ruffled his son’s shoulder length hair, “And you won’t do it again cause you love your old dad too much?”

Joey squirmed trying to take some pressure off his sore behind, “No, well Yes, I do love you Dad. But mostly it’s cause I don’t want another spanking, your spankings hurt so bad.”

Nick laughed, “Well that works too. Now you better go to your room son.”

Joey frowned at his Dad, “I’m not grounded am I?”

“You’re grounded for a month Joe,”

“Spanked and grounded? But I have a date on Friday dad.”

“Had, past tense Joe. I’ll allow you one phone call to cancel the date.” Nick saw a flash of rebelliousness in his son’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t be thinking of disobeying me again so soon Joe?” he asked.

Joey looked at his Dad, “No sir, no disobeying! I’ll be good. I’ll say I have too much homework.”

Nick grinned, “I’d think of something a bit more believable if I were you son.” He advised.

Joey pouted and went off to his room, rubbing his butt with both hands as he went.  
The end


End file.
